finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
1000 aghi
.]] '''1000 Aghi' (はりせんぼん, Harisenbon), conosciuta pure come'Colpo del Pesce', è una Magia Blu comunemente associata ai Kyactus. Arreca precisamente 1000 HP di danno prescindendo dalla Difesa,Protezione e (a volte) Evasione. Queste sue qualità la rendono una Magia Blu particolarmente efficace contro i nemici adamantini ma poco resistenti. Esiste anche il potenziamento diretto dell'incantesimo, 10.000 Aghi, una tecnica letale nella maggior parte dei Final Fantasy, siccome oltrepassa di un singolo punto il limite degli HP massimi. Comparse ''Final Fantasy V Non esistono Kyactus in ''Final Fantasy V; sono le Lamia e i Porcospini ad utilizzare ed insegnre la Magia Blu ai Maghi Blu colpiti. ''Final Fantasy VI I Kyactus conoscono 1000 Aghi è possono utilizzarli, se si è sfortunati, sino a 10 volte successive in una singola battaglia, arrecando un danno totale di 10.000 HP o ad un singolo personaggio o a tutta la squadra, suddivisi. Anche i Brainpan e le Face conoscono questa magia. Strago Magus può apprendere 1000 Aghi come Erudizione e può richiamarla al prezzo di 50 MP. Se, nella revisione del gioco per Gameboy Advance si parla con un vecchietto a Thamasa si scoprirà della presenza di un Kyactus gigante nel deserto. Sconfitti 10 Kyactus ordinari, comparirà Gyaptus. La procedura per sconfiggerlo è simile a quella dei Kyactus ordinari, ma il mostro potrebbe utilizzare 10.000 Aghi durante la battaglia. Finito il duello, utilizzerà 10.000 Aghi 10 volte, uccidendo tutti i personaggi. Areiz o il Salto sono gli unici modi per evitare la sconfitta totale. Ucciso il mostro, dopo il combattimento si sarà ricompensati della Magicite omonima. Il mostro, quando evocato in combattimento, utilizzerà a caso due attacchi diversi: '''1000 Aghi', causando 1000 HP di danno precisi a tutti i nemici; 10.000 Aghi?, causando 9999 HP di danno a tutti i nemici. ''Final Fantasy VII The Cactuer on Cactus Island may use 1000 Needles; however, it cannot be learned with the Enemy Skill Materia. The Death Machine uses 100 Needles, but it is only a normal attack. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Cactuar in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' is capable of using the 1000 Needles ability. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- 1000 Needles is Cactuar's limit break on Chocobo Mode. It deals 18 consecutive hits, whose damage depends on the level, to every enemy on the field. Enemies also have access to 1000 Needles, 10,000 Needles and 100,000 Needles, which deal ten hits of 100 damage, 1,000 damage and 10,000 damage respectively. Final Fantasy VIII The Cactuar uses 1,000 Needles when it is attacked. Humorously, the attack itself displays hundreds of '1's to signify each needle attacking the target. However, this is only done for comedic effect as the actual damage is shown after the attack has ended. The Jumbo Cactuar has the more powerful 10,000 Needles, which does 10,000 HP damage, thereby causing instant death to the targeted character. Whilst a GF, it is possible for Cactuar to break the damage limit of 1,000 up to to a limit of 10,000, equalling the Jumbo Cactuar's version of the move. Final Fantasy IX The Cactuar counters all attacks with 1000 Needles when hidden in the ground. Quina can learn 1000 Needles by eating a Cactuar. It costs 8 MP to use. Final Fantasy X Qactuars can use 1000 Needles while Cactuars possess 10,000 Needles. The Cactuar King can use 10,000 Needles and 99,999 Needles, an Instant Death move. Final Fantasy X-2 1000 Needles is a Blue Bullet skill which can be learned from enemy Cactuars. It costs 24 MP to cast. 3000-Needle Special is only used by an Oversoul Cactuar, which does three 1,000 damage attacks to random party members. In the ''International version, the Cactuar in the Coliseum has access to the powerful 10000 Needles attack, which inflicts 10,000 damage. ''Final Fantasy XI Quasi tutti i cactacei conoscono la tecnica d'arma 1000 Aghi. Il danno arrecato è di 1000 HP ed è accusato da tutti i membri del gruppo. Nè Protect o Phalanx possono proteggere dai danni arrecati, ma Stoneskin ne assorbe una parte. Questa Magia Blu è ottima per elimare un solo nemico. 1000 Aghi è apprendibile dai soli Maghi Blu dai Kyactus. Il danno arrecato dalla Magia è d'elemento Luce sino a 1000 punti. L'incantesimo richiede 5 Punti della Magia Blu per essere impostato come utilizzabile. E' un incantesimo mai usato, costando la spopositata quantità di MP pari a 350. Il Cactrot Rapido conosce la tecnica 10.000 Aghi e il danno è diviso tra i membri della squadra. Questa tecnica, molto migliore di quella precedente, non può essere appresa dai Maghi Blu. Final Fantasy XII 1000 Aghi è una Tecnica Nemica acquistabile alla Discarica Mosphoran. Solo il Ricercato Cactus Floreale conosce ed usa questo attacco, essendo tutti gli altri mostri cactacei docili e sonnacchiosi. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings 1000 Needles is the name of the Esper Cactoid's attack, but it does not necessarily inflict 1000 HP of damage. Final Fantasy XIII 10,000 Aghi è usato dal Gigantuar nella Steppa Archylte , arreca sino a 10.000 HP di danno, infligge lo status Stordimento ma non oltrepassa le difese convenzionali e lo status protettivo Protect. Difficilmente la tecnica oltrepasserà i 5.000 HP di danno. Galleria File:1000Needles-FF5-GBA.png|1000 Aghi in ''Final Fantasy V. File:Ff6blowfish.PNG|1000 Aghi in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVI 10000 Needles.PNG|10000 Aghi dell'Esper Kyactus in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII 1000 Needles.png|1000 Aghi in Final Fantasy VII. File:CrisisCore-1000Needles.jpg|1000 Aghi in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. File:FFVIII 1000 Needles.png|1000 Aghi in ''Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFVIII 10000 Needles.PNG|10000 Aghi in Final Fantasy VIII. Categoria:Tecnica Nemica Categoria:Magia Blu